


Rotineiro

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Routine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Asahi e Ikuya amavam-se e isso havia se tornado uma rotina — o dia de um era o dia do outro e vice versa.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 3





	Rotineiro

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

— Eu sou um gênio! Eu sou um gênio!

O torneio seria na semana que vem, mas Asahi já praticava seu mantra na frente do espelho antes de escovar os dentes e ir para a cama. Ele repetia aquelas palavras desde os doze anos e sua confiança nelas não mudara desde então.

— Eu sou um gênio! — exclamou o ruivo mais uma vez, nem via o creme dental escorregando da escova e indo parar dentro da pia.

— Eu sou um macaco! — disse uma voz e a “quase inconsciência” de Asahi para com o mundo exterior o fez repetir a sentença sem hesitar.

— Eu sou um maca… Não tem graça!

Ikuya estava na porta do banheiro, era praticamente incapaz de zombar de qualquer pessoa, mas quando se tratava do namorado…

E isso também vinha desde os doze anos.

— Essa é a minha escova de dentes? — indagou o zombador, a vivacidade em seus olhos vermelhos revelava que Ikuya não estava nem um pouco com sono. Tal coisa preocupava Asahi, mas ele não iria estragar o momento descontraído.

— Não encontrei a minha, acho que caiu em algum canto — respondeu Asahi sem rodeios e então olhou para o que Ikuya vestia. — Essas são as minhas cuecas?!

— São? Estavam na minha gaveta!

— Eu sei que essas daí são minhas, tem um buraco na parte de trás.

Ikuya riu e girou nos calcanhares com os braços abertos — Asahi daria tudo para vê-lo com aquele humor todos os dias.

— Dá pra ver a minha bunda? — perguntou Ikuya.

O outro procurou atento o pequeno buraco no tecido preto de suas cuecas e sim, lá estava uma parte da pele da nádega esquerda de Ikuya.

— Dá.

— Você precisa comprar uma nova escova de dentes amanhã... e novas cuecas.

E então ele desapareceu pelos outros cômodos e Asahi pôs-se a escovar os dentes, isto é, depois de recolocar o creme dental sobre as cerdas.

Aquilo era tão parte da rotina quanto Ikuya e sua insônia, problema que deixava Asahi igualmente sem dormir — seus olhos se fechavam na cama, mas ele só conseguia cair no sono de verdade quando o namorado fazia o mesmo.

O controle da depressão de Ikuya era um longo caminho, mas Asahi jamais o deixaria percorrê-lo sozinho.

Sussurrou um último _“Eu sou um gênio!”_ para o espelho e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tinha certeza de que Ikuya já estaria deitado, mas o encontrou na mesa da sala de jantar, as cuecas furadas em suas mãos e seu dedo indicador brincando com o buraco.

— Que charme — brincou Ikuya.

— Que está fazendo?

— Costurando.

— E você sabe costurar? — Asahi deu a volta na mesa e se sentou ao lado do namorado, uma agulha descansava perto de um rolo de linha azul. — Você vai costurar um tecido de cor preta com linha azul?

— Foi a única que encontrei — rebateu o outro. — Além do mais, quem vai ver? Você pretende abaixar as calças no meio da universidade amanhã e mostrar pra todo mundo suas cuecas pretas remendadas com linha azul por acaso?

— Amanhã não, mas quem sabe na quinta?

Ikuya lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e os dois riram — como Asahi amava tais momentos!

— Primeiro a gente põe a linha no buraco da agulha, não é? — Ele estava se concentrando tanto, o ruivo morria de amores.

— Acho que sim, campeão, vai lá, quero ver.

O que Asahi _viu_ foi o namorado franzindo cada vez mais a testa, irritando-se por não conseguir fazer com que a linha atravessasse a minúscula abertura da agulha. Ikuya tentou e tentou, mas só o que recebeu foi uma picada no dedo.

— Ai, droga! — exclamou ele.

— Olha só, igual o seu livro favorito, A Pequena Sereia — comentou Asahi examinando a gota de sangue que saía do dedão do outro.

— Idiota, é a Bela Adormecida quem espeta o dedo na agulha! — Ikuya riu tão encantadoramente após aquelas palavras que Asahi desconsiderou o insulto.

— Que seja, hoje você é a Bela Adormecida! — proferiu o ruivo levantando-se. — E agora que seu dedo foi espetado pela agulha mágica, você irá dormir por cem anos, ou pelo menos até amanhã de manhã porque temos aula.

— E as suas cuecas furadas?

— Vamos até shopping depois da aula fazer umas compras. Agora, venha. — Era tranquilizante saber que Ikuya sempre aceitaria sua mão quando Asahi a estendia. — Pronto para ter um sono de princesa?

— Não sei se consigo.

— Tem certeza de que…

— Não irei tomar remédios para dormir, já não basta os antidepressivos.

— Tudo bem, me desculpe por tocar no assunto, quer dizer… você me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e… Ikuya, eu só quero que fique bem.

— Estarei bem enquanto estiver com você. — Sorriu o jovem de cabelos esverdeados. — Você me faz rir e cuida de mim mesmo que eu não goste disso…

— Ah, Kirishima, conta outra vai!

— Certo, mesmo que eu goste _só_ um pouco disso. Não é só a medicação, seu apoio vale muito mais e é ele que me faz melhorar a cada dia — disse Ikuya. — Eu sei que se preocupa comigo, Asahi, assim como me preocupo com você. E… eu quero cuidar de você do mesmo jeito que você cuida de mim… para o resto de nossas vidas e…

Asahi não podia ouvir mais uma palavra sem beijar a boca que se expressava de maneira tão sentimental. Não era muito fácil ver Ikuya colocando seus sentimentos para fora, pelo menos não através de sua voz. Era comum que ele chorasse sem dizer o motivo e que Asahi o abraçasse por saber que era necessário, nada mais do que isso.

Uma rotina de lágrimas e feições vazias.

Uma rotina que se quebrava com palavras de amor e beijos ardentes.

Paciência, dedicação, compreensão, era disso que um relacionamento cheio de altos e baixos precisava, especialmente quando uma das partes era tão emocionalmente quebrada.

Asahi e Ikuya não haviam mudado nada desde os doze anos — ainda tiravam sarro um do outro, ainda brigavam por coisas bobas e ainda acreditavam na força que seus corações tinham quando batiam em sincronia.

Depois de tanto tempo, _amarem-se_ se torno rotineiro.


End file.
